Lena Dupree
Lena Dupree is the secondary antagonist of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. She was an employee of Simone Lenoir at a Louisiana plantation house on Moonscar Island. She was voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced Ember in Danny Phantom, and Slipstream in Transformers: Animated. History A beautiful young woman born in the late 1700s. She was a settler, who made her home on Moonscar Island with her mistress Simone Lenoir. Lena and Simone both witnessed the murder of the other settlers by Morgan Moonscar and his crew. The two women uttered a curse on the pirates, and vowed to destroy them. The Cat God that they and their fellow villagers worshipped granted their wish, and they were transformed into Werecats. They killed all the pirates, by draining their life force, forcing their spirits to return to their lifeless bodies every Harvest Moon. After that, Lena and Simone were cursed by the Cat God's dark magic. They were now forced to consume the life force of those unlucky enough to be drawn into their clutches. And they also must drain the souls before the Harvest moon, or else they will die. Whenever people did not show up to the island on their own, Simone would have Lena lure them to the island under various pretenses. Some of their victims over the centuries have included the residents and workers who established a pepper plantation on the island, a Confederate Army regiment under the command of Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew, and numerous tourists lured to the island by Lena. Eventually, Lena invited Mystery Inc to the island, kidnapping them under the guise of helping them learn about Moonscar Island, which at that point had become infamous for the number of disappearances throughout the years, and had been home to a Confederacy plantation. Inevitably the zombies return to Moonscar Island. When the Mystery Gang return to the mansion after encountering the zombies, Lena claims to them that Simone had been captured by the zombies and had been dragged to an underground tunnel. However, they discover from the footprints that Lena had been deceiving them and that Simone had simply walked down the tunnel. She then proceeds to capture them along with Simone. Lena is finally destroyed after she, Jacques and Simone fail to drain the life force from Mystery Inc, and the werecats disintegrate to ashes, never to be heard from again. This causes the souls of all their victims to finally be set free to rest in peace. Gallery lena partially transformed.jpg|Lena partially transformed. lena fully transformed|Lena fully transformed Sdzombie feed.jpg|Lena and simone draining the life out of Scooby and Shaggy. Fully transformed lena and simone Scooby-doo-zombie-island-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg Scooby-doo.png|Lena's breakdown. Werecats (Zombie Island).png Lena and simone partially transformed.jpg|Simone and Lena partially transformed Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Liars Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Lycanthropes Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Enforcer Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Amoral Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Damned Souls